Conquistando a Scorpius
by Albus Yawn
Summary: Albus sabe que Scorpius es sencillamente perfecto para él. Pero, ¿será capaz de confesar sus sentimientos? Slash Albus/Scorpius


Con su cabello extremadamente largo tapando sus curiosos ojos esmeralda y un caminar desesperado, Albus Severus Potter se paró frente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Tan sólo pronunció la palabra secreta: _**Varitas doradas**_ y el gran cuadro se abrió para permitirle el paso. Sin perder su aire de preocupación que tanto le amotinaba ese día entró rápidamente al lugar.

Era de noche, muy de noche. Debería estar durmiendo, pero la verdad era que tenía otras cosas que hacer. La sala estaba casi en penumbras, apenas una tenue luz proveniente de una chimenea le daba claridad al lugar. El calor era acogedor a pesar de la nieve que caía en el exterior… era como para relajarse jugando Ajedrez mágico o leer un buen libro de Quidditch, pero esa noche, el mediano de los Potter tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

Frente a la chimenea varios sillones mullidos y cómodos lucían tentadores. Y por suerte debería ir allí. Continuó su paso de fastidio. Mientras se acercaba, observó como los sillones eran decorados por los curiosos tonos candentes del fuego… se oía mucho más fuerte el crepitar de este y la noche se ponía mucho más fría en el exterior. Cuando llegó al final del recorrido, respiró hondo y observó atentamente a la figura sentada en uno de los sillones. Por un momento debatió mentalmente si hacer eso o no…

-Por Merlín, Albus… ¿Y ahora? ¿Tanto para esto? ¿Luego de pasar casi toda lo noche haciendo lo imposible en el castillo para que te eches para atrás? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¿Acaso se te evaporó la sangre Potter?

Mientras se relajaba en silencio… la figura no se había fijado de su presencia. Y gracias a Merlín que no, por que si hubiese sido así hubiese pasado un vergonzoso momento con la cara que tenía. Finalmente tras segundos eternos de reflexión decidió lo que tenía que hacer.

Había que terminar eso de una vez.

-Mmmm… -dijo una sola vez, suficiente para que la figura se moviese.

Aparentemente estaba dormida, porque apenas murmuró se sobresaltó y tras maldecir y quitarse un libro de la cara lo fulminó con la mirada. El que lo miraba era prácticamente lo que él llamaba un caso perdido… desordenado, fanfarrón, mujeriego, pero si tenía que enfrentar el problema eso no importaba… ni siquiera si eran…

-Hermano… -anunció James Potter a gran voz –¿O es mejor hermanito?

-La verdad es que prefiero que me llames sólo Albus. –respondió este con desdén…

-Oh bien… bien… -se disculpó el mayor mientras estiraba sus brazos sin pararse del sillón. –Siéntate.

-Okey. –Albus se sentó con calma, muy diferente a la actitud que había mantenido toda la noche. Luego, sin animarse a cambiar su estado de animo, se fijó en su hermano mayor –¿Será que por fin me vas a decir por qué rayos me has molestado toda esta semana?

-Pues… -James bostezó sin importarle que su aliento fuese nada agradable. A Albus no pareció importarle mucho porque mantuvo su rostro serio y desconfiado. –La verdad es que… -Su mirada comenzó a hacerse más pesada, su labio se curvó… iba decir una grosería, pero se contuvo cuando escuchó. –Sí.

-¿Y bien? Dime.

-Un momento, hombre. Relájate.

La verdad es que odiaba cuando le decían eso. Y más viniendo de James. Este por su parte disfrutaba haciéndolo, se deleitaba viendo como su hermanito empezaba a molestarse más, a maldecir, en vez de relajarse.

-Sólo dime. –respondió Albus.

James le sonrió y tras conjurar una especie de hechizo unas copas especialmente hermosas con Whisky de fuego se colocaron en sus respectivos regazos. Si había preparado algo de tomar era porque sencillamente esa conversación iba durar mucho… sin importar que fuese casi la medianoche. Eso era lo peor, pero ni modo, tenía que terminar de una vez por todas.

-Lo que quería hablar contigo, hermanito, tiene que ver con un tema muy preocupante.

-Oh, ¿qué? ¿Te castigó de nuevo la directora? –supuso el chico de los ojos esmeralda en tono sarcástico.

-No. No tiene nada que ver conmigo –James se tomó un sorbo de la bebida. –Tiene que ver contigo.

-Oh, perfecto. –se quejó este. -¿Ahora qué?

De verdad que era demasiado estresante para el estar aguantando las ganas de dormir sólo para escuchar algo sobre él, lo que seguramente terminaría por molestarlo más. Pero como ya había hecho antes era mejor escuchar a su hermano, aunque fuese un patán.

-Es sobre… -James se mordió el labio incómodamente, mientras miraba de manera exagerada al techo, como esperando que una tabla cayese. Albus sólo lo miró unos segundos hasta lograr comprenderlo todo. Su hermano era demasiado fastidioso como para mencionar el nombre dela persona.

-Ajá, pero dime de una vez…

-Pues, hermanito que tienes que hacerlo… tienes que decirlo…

Albus se quejó de nuevo esa noche. Desvió su mirada por la ventana para ver caer los blanquecinos copos de nieve adornar las lejanías, el bosque prohibido…

James continuó hablando y sentía sus palabras volar por su mente con mucha calma.

…-Creo que ya es suficiente. En el tema del amor todo el mundo tiene prioridad, hasta personas como tú. –James tomó otro trago. –Y tú debes enfrentarte de una vez por todas, antes de que suceda algo que lamentes… porque si…

-James. –comenzó Albus sin despegar su mirada de la ventana. –Si es tema del amor, y si tiene que ver conmigo, creo que soy yo el que decide cuando hacer las cosas y no tú…

-Sí, pero si de verdad tu sientes que tu co…

-Shhh… no se hable más. Estoy cansado, estoy prácticamente muerto.

Y no era mentira; sus parpados estaban levantados porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se cerrasen. Pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba deseando hundirse en las profundidades del colchón sólo para dormirse y olvidarse de todo, del mundo, del colegio, de su familia, del amor…

-Pero Albus… yo.

-Cállate.

James obedeció en silencio. Sus ojos miraron el fuego sin nada que decir, pensando en una forma de hacer molestar a su hermano, de convencerlo, de decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Porque le convenía hacerlo, porque sabía lo que era el amor, y no podía perder con eso. Pero francamente no encontró palabras.

Así que cuando se terminó la copa de whisky, se relajó vencido, y sintiendo como alcohol le quemaba dejó a su hermano solo… sin ni siquiera decirle buenas noches.

Albus pensó que no podía ser peor. De hecho, era imposible que fuese peor. Sabía perfectamente que James era capaz de ser muchas veces incomprensible con él, pero era su hermano y no podía lanzarle un maleficio.

-Bueno, así que será otro día.

Con el mismo aire de preocupación y de fastidio se quitó la corbata, la túnica y se quedó sentado en el sillón sólo con un bóxer negro, sin importarle que cualquiera pudiese salir y lo viese. La verdad era que afuera hacía un frío insoportable, pero allí…. Allí era sencillamente espectacular, más que perfecto para quedarse quieto y relajarse luego de tanto ajetreo.

Estaban en periodo de vacaciones, las navidades se acercaban. Los rostros de felicidad eran abundantes en todo el colegio, ya que esa época era sinónimo de compartir y alegría. Era un buen momento para deleitarse con los fríos y blancos paisajes, tomarse un respiro y prepararse para los estudios. Pero Albus, él tenía tiempo, o mejor dicho un mes desde que no pensaba que la navidad fuera hermosa.

Él prefería pasar tiempo a solas, en su habitación… pensando en todo y al mismo tiempo pensando en nada. Y ese era uno de esos momentos.

Empezó a pensar en lo que había dicho su hermano sobre el amor. ¿De verdad tenía que confesarlo?

Con cuidado sacó una foto de su pantalón, la acarició para limpiarla un poco y tras levantarla la colocó mirando hacia el fuego.

La foto de un chico de la misma edad que él con el cabello platinado y la piel extremadamente blanca le sonreía y hacía muecas graciosas. Albus sonrió sintiendo un leve sonrojo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises del rubio, y no pudo evitar suspirar un poco.

Sus ojos eran plata, los suyos eran esmeraldas.

Era increíble.

Y sí. Quizás si necesitaba confesar su amor.


End file.
